A father and his son
by Faith Lacking
Summary: This is my first DBZ fic, please be gentle. This is kind of my idea what happened to Vegita while his father was being assainated.


King Vegita held his battered son in his arms giving Frieza a cold glare. Frieza laughed at his easy victory as Zarbon gave a devious smirk. They turned and started to leave as Frieza replied in a snide remark "Perhaps the little prince might get a punch on me next time." He sneered and floated off in his small pod with Zarbon by his side.   
  
Prince Vegita raised a quivering fist, and spoke in such a weak voice; "I will defeat him father, so help me I will…" and he passed out slowly. King Vegita held him towards his chest as he quickly paced down the infirmary. He slammed open the doors of the emergency room, his hands covered in his son's blood.  
  
A doctor immediately rushed up to them in horror. "Oh my! What happened to the prince?" he asked stunned. The king shoved the boy into his arms.   
  
"Heal him, then I'll tell you what happened when it becomes an issue." The King of the Saiyajins walked out of the infirmary to his throne room where Radditz and Nappa were awaiting him patiently. They bowed respectfully and he sat solemnly in his chair.  
  
"Lord Vegita? Where is the young prince?" asked Radditz in confusion. "He was with you right?"  
  
"The prince challenge Frieza," stated King Vegita.  
  
The two Saiyajins gasped. "But m'lord, you and I both know the prince cannot defeat an enemy as Frieza. Is he okay?"  
  
"He is in critical condition in the infirmary."  
  
"What happened, Sire?" asked Nappa.  
  
"Well, you both know how ill tempered the prince is, he was listening in on a conversation Frieza and I were having about the domination of planet Arlia. Of course as you know the inhabitants are strong opponents. We could defeat them but the troops are weakened from the last battle still. Frieza would not accept my judgment and said the Saiyajin race was nothing but a bunch of spineless monkeys."  
  
"I take it that's when Prince Vegita was angered?" questioned Radditz.   
  
The king nodded. "He just came out of nowhere and went for a blow at Frieza's head, but of course Frieza saw him and accepted the Saiyajin challenge. Of course as you could possibly tell he was badly beaten. But I am a bit concerned…"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Frieza said he needed to speak with me about the prince before we went off for battle."  
  
"It could be a trick, Sire."  
  
"More than likely." King Vegita slowly stood up and began to leave the throne room. "Nappa, stay here and guard the prince, Radditz go ahead to planet Arlia and get started on Domination. I'll attend the hearing with Frieza, hopefully that bastard isn't going to kill off another 50 Saiyajins like he did last time he was angered."  
  
"Yes sir," was the replies as they went there separate ways. The King headed towards Frieza's quarters and entered the room swiftly. Zarbon gave him a dark grin as he bowed towards the alien's direction. Frieza turned to face him; he had an odd smile on his face that chilled Vegita's blood for a moment.   
  
"Oh, king Vegita, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"I wish I could return the gesture." Vegita remarked in a bitter tone. He stood up to face Frieza.   
  
"Ah, yes, were here to discuss the matter of the prince. I'll put it simply for a dumb monkey, I want him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me, I want him part of my elites. He's young and full of Saiyajin energy. He was able to last that long in a scrimmage with me. Hand over your son Vegita or I'll kill you."  
  
"I don't care what you do to me bastard. I'll never hand me son over to the likes of you."  
  
"I suppose you don't care about your race either?" Vegita gasped at Frieza's sly retort. "That's right, without their king they'll be helpless in battle. Now do you really want to risk that?"  
  
"No sir…"  
  
"Than it's agreed…" Frieza stuck out a hand to shake Vegita's, breaking his hand in the process…   
  
~*~  
  
The young prince Vegita was in his tank slowly healing from his injuries. He remembered the entire battle:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"FRIEZA!" He charged at the vile creature with such anger, but he was caught off guard and Frieza slapped him away, breaking his jaw. The prince rubbed his face in pain, glaring at his enemy. "You leave my people alone!" He sputtered out.   
  
Frieza gave a sly grin, "What is a baby like you going to do about it?" The small prince powered up as an answer. "Oh, I see, then I accept your challenge little monkey."  
  
"Don't call us that kisama!" The young boy growled.  
  
"Prince, stand down, you'll be killed!" The king urged. "Look, your already injured, go down to the infirmary and-"  
  
"No father! I am going to settle this once and for all!" He rushed at Frieza with blinding speed but once again was caught as Frieza took a hold of his arm. He gave the youth a snickered and pulled hard on the arm. Vegita screamed in agony and was dropped to the ground like a rag doll. He dragged himself back up. "Kisama…I'm not through yet…" He jumped into the air and prepared a large ki blast with his one good arm. "Take this!" He fired but the tyrant just closed his eyes, smirked, and returned the blast with one of his own.   
  
The small prince gasped in shock as he was over powered and sent sprawling into the side of the wall. He lay on the ground motionless as King Vegita rushed over picking him up. The boy opened his eyes and glared at Frieza saying he'd get his revenge.   
  
*Flash back end*  
  
Vegita woke up inside the generator, still extremely weak but full of rage. He found himself blasting his way out of the pod and alarms were set off. He laid weakly on the floor attempting to stand but it was no use. Zarbon came in grinning maliciously as he picked him up.   
  
"Ki...sa…ma…where are you taking…me?" he whispered.  
  
"Your new home." Zarbon reached the end of a hallway and opened a door throwing to small boy in. "Stay in there until you can behave, then Master Frieza will have a word with you." Vegita cringed and passed out again.   
  
When he awoke he found his princely outfit and put it on. Then from a cell next to him he heard a young female voice.  
  
"Your awake?"  
  
"Hai, how long was I out for?"  
  
"Five days at least."  
  
"What the hell happened? Why in bloody hell am I stuck in this cage like an animal?"  
  
"Prince Vegita, there's something important you need to know."  
  
"What's that Onna?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"While you were asleep, the entire Saiyajin race was killed by Frieza, including the king."  
  
  
~*~Owari~*~ (?)  
  
This is my first DBZ fic, please be gentle. I'm making a sequel in which Vegita gets to know the girl and how he deals with his pain. This is kind of my idea what happened to Vegita while his father was being assainated.  
  
Nikki  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
